


A Story To Be Told By The Damned

by Niburu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niburu/pseuds/Niburu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angel of Catastrophe falls from heaven, along with the Angel of Fate and Destiny. All that is left of the world is ruins and two humans, along with a demon of light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story To Be Told By The Damned

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a sort of end!verse type setting, but diverge from Sam and Dean, mostly because I'm so desperate for them to die together, so it will probably be mentioned. There is no Cas, but possibly mentioning of other characters from SPN. I honestly have no idea about where this story is going. All I know is that I want sadness and despair as an ending so if you end up liking, try not to get attached.

Everything has a beginning. Doesn't matter how small or large, noticeable or not; it happens. For most people, their beginning is destined through blood, kicking, and screaming. That is the way of humans, and while this story is about humans, it is also about Angels. Celestial beings that could barely care about the Earth while it was there, let alone the birth of two humans in one fixed time and place. It just wasn't possible for them. Each had a job to entertain themselves and each carried that job with an almost grim satisfaction, as in the case of our story goers. Ones name is Abaddon; the Bringer of Catastrophe, and the other, Atropos, Carrier of Destiny. Parallels could be drawn for two such important deities, but the only thing that is important for either, is that they have no known destinies. One day the Earth was all they knew and the two humans that accompanied it. On that day was the beginning of the end, a sad and silent way of saying... nothing. There is no reason at all. Our story begins with the birth of two humans and the fall of two angels; a nascence of two souls and the destruction of all life.

Abaddon:

All I knew for minutes after impact was the fire and the pain. Bright lights and heat scorching my body, a teasing weight of gravity telling me that maybe the fire would stop. All that I once was, was suddenly gone. Never before had I felt so naked, so bereft of power and meaning. Not even the great power of foresight could negate this negative. As a prominent figure of destruction, I found it almost ironic, if such a word could be used on one such as I, that I could barely hold myself together under powers I condemned others to for centuries. Having power and being abused by it was the first lesson I learned on the mortal realm. At first I could imagine what I sounded like; like every other person that had to endure through fire and pain, a growling, screaming mess. At the time I didn't know that no one was around to hear me scream, hear me cry. What I did know, was that I was gone. Fallen. A sick and tortured, almost powerless version of what I once was. Disgusting. I half wished the fire would claim me and the other half hoped I would survive only to become greater than I ever was. I never knew that the only reason for my birth, death and rebirth, was to govern the lives of two mere humans, so insignificantly tiny and thoughtless that my thoughts of them would gravely change, and possibly not for the better. Small things have a tendency to break even the strongest of Earthly materials. Life is like that, you could say. Worming its way into the tiniest niches and growing so large that a forest, thousands of kilometers wide, would burst forth from that one place. Everything has a beginning and everything has an end. Even great powers and Destiny itself.

Atropos:

For the longest time, I lay there. Memories flooded forward from beyond anything I could, at that time, comprehend. Fragments of a picture so large it made even my head hurt. There were few things in all of creation that could picture this and I was supposed to be one of them. That was why I lay there, unable to move. Too burdened by the fate of all of Creation. But I shouldn't be, I thought. I should be in the Nothing, dealing Fate with an iron fist and no exceptions. Instead, I have fallen. The word lay a thick and syrupy meaning over my addled mind. I fell. What an impossible thing to happen to Atropos, I thought coldly. Emotion was too new to me to be used just yet. At that time I didn't even know I had emotions. If the angel of Fate could fall without knowing it, then just what had happened with the world; with the order of everything? I shed no tears the day I fell; the sunlight reflected oddly off my new skin. A human body along with a fall. A life condemned to possible mortal death and existence. The numbness was a welcome comfort when I look back on that day. Had I felt anything, I fear I would have killed myself, wrought real havoc upon the fleshen shroud of the Earth. The Angel of Fate was alive, if not broken, so just how would anything fare if I were to die? The question still fascinates me, thousands of human years in the future. It is but a blink of the eye for me now, but once upon a time, even I had to live a human life. My story is filled with guilt and pain, a great and terrible sadness that still dwells deep within me, something I was never able to overcome. I only wish that I will die quickly, if not guilt free.


End file.
